


the love i didn't realize i craved

by thompsonanna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Slow Burn, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsonanna/pseuds/thompsonanna
Summary: After Kyungsoo reawakens as an omega, he has so many things to learn about himself and life as an omega. Why not add learning about Kim Jongin, Alpha and CEO for Kim Technologies, to that as well?





	1. heat.

**Author's Note:**

> yoo, this is my first story on ao3, and i apologize for my lack of skills in the summary department. summaries always are the death of me. This first chapter is only Kyungsoo's reawakening, so it wont be too long, i hope you enjoy!

Heat. That’s all Kyungsoo could feel. It was all over his body. A gigantic parasite he so desperately wanted to get rid of. All he could think was,  _ get. it off.  _ This was not supposed to happen. No. He shouldn’t be an omega. He should have woken up as an alpha. He had waited so long to reawaken, and now that he has, he wishes he hadn’t. He was not in heat. But fuck, it certainly felt like it. If this was just him reawakening, he could not even begin to imagine what his heat was going to feel like. Especially since he was nowhere near a mated omega.

What are his parents going to think? They’d always been on cloud nine at the sole thought of him being an alpha. How are they going to treat him? Their omega son. At the thought of their faces turning up at him in disgust, the heat worsened. His best friend, Jongdae, who he had called as soon as he had woken up to the first jolt of pain, was on his way. Although, it seemed he was taking three years, despite his own house being literally only three minutes away. 

A pain surged through Kyungsoo’s body and he yelped and whimpered in agony. 

His best friend had never been this slow in his life. 

A few minutes and screams of pain later, Jongdae surged through the door, two bags in hand and a face full of mixed emotions. 

Kyungsoo, writhing in pure pain and agony, couldn’t help but scream at his best friend from where he lay in his sweat and tears soaked bed, “Kim Jongdae! What the  _ hell _ took you so long!? It feels like I called you four hours ago!” 

“K-Kyungsoo-ah.. It’s only been ten minutes. I came as quick as I could after picking up your favorite soup.” 

That surprised Kyungsoo, to say the least. Is he really in so much pain he can’t even tell time correctly? Jongdae, being an omega himself, of course already knew how to take care of his best friend, so he almost immediately took action. He looked at Kyungsoo for a little longer, processing the state he was in. Then, as if an on button was pushed, he set the bags down and rushed to the bathroom attached to Kyungsoo’s small, cozy bedroom, and turned on the bath water. Hot, but not too hot. Just enough to ease the uncomfortably painful cramps coiling in Kyungsoo’s small, tired body. 

Jongdae, still bustling and moving in full action, came over to the bed and started helping Kyungsoo stand: “I got some pain killers that will either help, or do nothing at all. Take a bath while I reheat your soup, and after you get changed into something more sanitary and comfortable, sit down and eat and take some meds.” 

Jongdae seemed highly concerned for the new omega, which was understandable, considering Kyungsoo never  _ ever _ showed he was in pain, which meant that this had to be almost unbearable. Jongdae’s reawakening hadn’t been this bad, solely because his hadn’t waited until the age of 24 to pop in and say hello. Jongdae was 14 when his reawakening happened, so his was bearable and didn’t last long. Kyungsoo however, felt as though this was never going to end. It felt almost as if his body had been carried through the depths of hell by satan himself. Even if it may be a slight exaggeration, he figured he had the right to describe his pain how he wishes. His joints ached, his muscles couldn’t decide whether they wanted to stay calm or throw a fit, and he was shaking as if he was stuck with no clothes on in Alaska. It was so painful it made him nauseous. 

Jongdae helped him with his clothes before he then helped him settle into his tub. When he was convinced that Kyungsoo was alright and comfortable, he stepped out and rushed back to the kitchen. 

As the water slowly enveloped Kyungsoo’s body, he let out a small, contented sigh. The water seemed to already be helping contradict the cramps and the heat that was controlling his body at the moment. He relaxed against the back of the tub, taking in as much comfort as he could before he had to move again and bathe himself. Now able to think properly, he realized, that despite telling himself the entirety of his life that his parents were right, that he’d reawaken as an alpha, he can’t help but know he’d always had a suspicion. He was never built like an alpha. He could be a bit bossy sometimes, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s never fit the build of an alpha, nor had the leadership skills of one. He looks like an omega. He acts like an omega. He  _ is _ an omega. He himself doesn’t mind, he’d never really thought it mattered. He’s still Doh Kyungsoo. It’s his parents he’s concerned about. Would they belittle him? Be mad at him? What if they blamed him for his biology? Kyungsoo knows they love him, but he also knows they love him more because they have a preconceived notion that their little boy is an alpha. But he isn’t. 

He reaches for the soap and starts to clean his ever-so sweaty skin, which surprisingly wasn’t too hard as the water had calmed the discomfort immensely. He let his thoughts wander as he softly exfoliated his skin clean. What would his mate be like? Kyungsoo had never really given it much thought. He’d never really given anything romantic a thought, to be honest. But now, as he sits reawakened, an omega, he wonders. Would they be kind and patient? What if his mate ends up being a horrible person. Would they be male or female? Kyungsoo hadn’t thought about his sexuality, but at the same time he didn’t necessarily care. When he falls in love, he falls in love. Gender, to Kyungsoo didn’t matter as long as you loved someone. What if they don’t agree? Maybe he’ll end up with a male mate who doesn’t like men. What if they don’t want him? Would they like his plump, heart-shaped lips? What if they hated them. Maybe they won’t like his strong eyebrows. Or maybe they’d love them. He’d never paid any mind to his appearance, either. He usually just wore entirely oversized sweaters and worn out jeans everyday. How his parents ever thought he’d be an alpha, he had no clue. 

Deciding finally when his fingers started pruning up that maybe it was time to get out, he started to stand and get out, but unfortunately his legs had other plans. They buckled under him, and he fell straight back down into the water with a  _ thunk _ and a splash of water over the side of the tub. Jongdae had obviously heard, and came rushing in to check and see what happened.

Reaching for Kyungsoo and helping him stand, Jongdae began scolding him: “Kyungsoo-ah, you’re weak right now, don’t push yourself. It’s okay to let me help you old grandpa.” 

“I’m not an old grandpa, Jongdae. Don’t make me strangle you with that towel over there.” 

Jongdae chuckled at that. A feline-like smile spreading across his face. Ironic, considering he is the complete opposite of a cat. 

“Yea, yea, you old grouch. Come on, get dried off so you can eat.” 

Kyungsoo hesitantly obeyed, grabbing the towel with a slight sarcastic glare on his face, and sitting on the toilet seat so he didn’t fall. Carefully drying himself off, his face softened and he quietly mumbled, “Thank you, Jongdae-ah, for helping me..” 

Jongdae, although surprised by the sudden act of gratitude, smiled and teased, “Oh my,  _ the  _ Doh Kyungsoo just said ‘thank you’? The world must be coming to an end, let me check the news!” And with that, he jokingly turned and acted as if he was going to leave, but Kyungsoo grabbed him by the back of his pants and yanked him back. 

“Oh no you don’t, you smart ass!” 

Jongdae snorted and smiled, his smile always reached his eyes. Kyungsoo thought it looked silly when they were younger, but now that he has grown into it, Kyungsoo realizes that Jongdae’s future mate is going to be incredibly lucky to wake up to that smile everyday. He hopes his best friend’s mate is good to him, although he would never admit it, Kyungsoo always wants the best for him. 

*************************

Now changed and more comfortable, Kyungsoo slowly made his way to the kitchen, with Jongdae’s help of course, despite all of Kyungsoo’s attempts to make Jongdae let him be. He could already smell the warmth of the soup, and it made his insides warm, but not painfully like his reawakening, no. This was comforting. Like home. That’s it. He felt at home. He’d never actually voice it to Jongdae - he wasn’t one to give him the satisfaction - but the presence of his long-time best friend always made things better. It also helped that Jongdae was wonderful at helping and making sure he was alright. Kyungsoo knew that he was going to have a slight rough patch getting used to his new found biology, but he had a feeling Jongdae wouldn’t let him go through it alone. No matter how many times Kyungsoo calls him a royal pain in the ass.


	2. love at first - smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is at work and smells something wonderful - and it's not the pastries.

It’s been about two days since Kyungsoo’s reawakening, and in those two days Kyungsoo never stepped foot outside of his small home once. Solely because Jongdae forbid it, saying that Kyungsoo needed to recover and get his strength back - or whatever strength Kyungsoo barely had in the first place, again referring to his omega-like build. Kyungsoo thought he might go mental within those two days. Usually Kyungsoo likes to keep himself busy, although he works only in a small, home-like cafe, he usually liked to be doing something. When you’re home sick for two days in a spotless house, every movie owned watched to boredom, with you’re over-protective best friend all over you, there isn’t really much you can do to keep yourself occupied. 

Although bored out of his mind, Kyungsoo learned a bit about being an omega in those two days - like the fact that he soaked up affection like a freaking sponge. Once again, he’d never admit it to Jongdae, but cuddling with him on the couch in a comfy sweater, blankets with snacks and a movie after Jongdae got off work was the best part of his two days of recovery. Of course, he had to throw in a couple friendly, sarcastic insults here and there to keep Jongdae from noticing that he might actually _ enjoy _ snuggling, but he often caught himself slipping up with sighs and omega-like purrs of content, which he heavily hoped Jongdae did not notice - of course, he did, but he didn’t want Kyungsoo to know that, so he kept his satisfaction to himself. For now. 

Finally, on the third day, Dr. without-a medical-license-Jongdae deemed it safe for Kyungsoo to leave the confines of his little home and go back to work, and Kyungsoo felt a draft of fresh air hit him. Finally he could _ do _ something. So now he’s slipping on his - unfortunately skinny - black work jeans that admittedly make his butt look pretty damn good, and his, also black, button-up work shirt that read, “ _ Cas D’Amore - Kyungsoo”. _ The cafe’s name didn’t necessarily fit the look of the cafe itself, but a lot of dates are taken at cafes, so “house of love” seemed a pretty appropriate name for a cafe in general. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly a manager, but he did more than the actual manager did, which in his opinion made him something like assistant manager. He wasn’t necessarily excited to see the state the cafe would be in when he got there, but that only meant more work for him to busy himself with for the day, and _ that _ he _ was _excited for. 

So, with the thought of the disaster waiting for him two blocks away, he set off walking, as he, unfortunately, didn’t own a car. 

****************************

He walks in with a quiet but noticeable _ ding _ of the bell above his head, and the manager and the working staff member - emphasis on the singular staff _ member _\- popped their heads up immediately, hoping to all things holy that another customer hadn’t walked in, considering almost every booth was full and they were struggling as it is. Baekhyun’s face immediately lights up as he sees Kyungsoo walking in, obviously both happy Kyungsoo is alright and that he’s back at work to deal with the chaos, because no one handled it like Doh Kyungsoo did. 

“Kyungsoo-ah! I’m so glad you’re back! I would love to chat and make sure you’re alright, but we’ve got a lot of work to do.” Baekhyun said this with the biggest puppy dog smile on his face, although his eyes somehow still read, “_ get your ass over here and help, i’m dying” _. 

Kyungsoo chuckled. Sure, Baekhyun was manager, but because of his ability to handle funds and finances very well, not because he was the most diligent worker. That was Kyungsoo’s spot. So Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun and made his way to the back to clock in. After writing down his name and the time he arrived - very _ very _ neatly, as always - he made his way back to the front and started to work his magic. He put on his best smile and started taking orders left and right, making them quickly and exceptionally. He had every drink and pastry location memorized and his hands worked solely on muscle memory. His drinks always received the most compliments, and also earned him plenty of earnest tips. Truth be told, he probably got more money from tips than he ever did from an actual paycheck, but that didn’t bother him much at all. He loved working at the little cafe, even if everyone told him it would get him nowhere in life. 

He was so zoned in on working, that he almost didn’t catch the lethal scent of campfires, mixed with rainfall and vanilla. Almost. The unusually pleasant mixture of scents somehow made Kyungsoo’s stomach flip in delight. Just by the smell, it was obvious- Alpha. Kyungsoo’s inner omega was screaming in delight, “_ Alpha!Alpha!Alpha!” _. That was definitely something he’d never experienced before. He’d have to get used to that one. Intimidation set in as he had the overwhelming and unknown feeling to find the alpha the scent belonged to, and drown himself in their scent gland. To throw himself into the scent’s sweet, feverish and suffocatingly refreshing thunderous rain droplets. But he didn’t know what those feelings meant. So, he didn’t look up. At least, not until it was the unnamed Alpha’s turn to order. It was when the scent was directly in front of him, only the register and the counter separating him from the most wonderful scent he’s ever smelled, that he had to look up. And when he did, boy did his heart almost plummet to the floor and back up through the roof. Kyungsoo had never in his life seen a being so.. Beautiful. 

_ Alpha!Handsome!Alpha! _

Sure he’s seen attractive men, but dear god, the man standing before him made him want to kneel. To submit. Kyungsoo has never admittedly wanted to kneel before someone and give himself up to them, he’d never been the type to give anyone the satisfaction. Maybe it was the omega in him, but when he looked at the Alpha looming over him across the counter, he can’t explain it with anything other than submission. However, at the same time, he felt like he wanted to cuddle with the man in a little nest of warm blankets and pillows. Strange.

The Alpha was elegant. Clad in a dark purple and dark green striped button up shirt - a color combination he wasn’t sure anyone else but he could pull off - and black pants. The Alpha wearing those pants put Kyungsoo to shame in his. His light chestnut brown hair was pushed back, but not completely gelled down, it still had some freedom to it. Kyungsoo had no idea how much of a mess he looked in comparison, but at the moment he couldn’t find it in him to care, because the Alpha was looking straight back at him. His eyes were unreadable and Kyungsoo felt incredibly small in that moment. Finally deciding it might be ideal to _ stop staring, _Kyungsoo looks away, feeling a blush creeping its way up his neck and reaching his cheeks, a rare sight for anyone who knew Kyungsoo well enough. 

Kyungsoo manages to croak out the words that seemed all too familiar in his throat, “Good morning, welcome to Cas D’Amore, what would you like to order today?” 

The Alpha looks at him for a few more seconds before finally tearing his eyes from Kyungsoo’s smooth and caramel-like skin and took a deep breath before replying suavely in a voice just as elegant as he looked, “Just one Omija Tea, please.” 

Damn. He’s got a good taste in teas, as well. Kyungsoo sends him a nervous smile, which the alpha counterattacked with a smile that Kyungsoo’s heart swore could take down someone’s whole entire bloodline. 

********************** 

Jongin’s heart almost jumped so far out of his chest that the Omega would be able to see it. He didn’t want to take his eyes off the Omega’s strikingly adorable yet handsome face. His beautifully structured heart-shaped lips appearing to Jongin as every sin in the book. The smell of eucalyptus plants and honey-suckles invaded his nostrils, and _ oh my _how Jongin would love to savor that scent for the rest of his life. 

“Name for the order, sir?” Jongin’s body reacted to the word ‘sir’ differently than when _ literally _ everyone else around him said it. For some reason, the word coming out of this certain omega’s mouth had Jongin almost falling into whatever fantasy his mind could think up, which he quickly pulled himself out of, not needing that kind of _ pressure _on him right now. 

“Jongin.” he replied, not looking up from the counter he was currently so invested in, mainly for the fact that he knew if he did, he wouldn’t look away this time. 

“Alright, Jongin, I’ll have that tea right out to you,” The smaller swiftly responded. And if Jongin thought the word ‘sir’ was the best thing he could hear come out of the omega’s mouth, he was sadly mistaken. His name rolling so sweetly off of the others tongue had his heart doing acrobatics inside of his chest. 

Eventually he worked a small, ‘thank you’, out of his throat and stepped out of the line after paying so Kyungsoo could make his tea and take the next person’s order. Jongin let himself watch the omega work, and found himself amazed by his amazing work tactic. Jongin is the CEO of Kim Technologies, and he’s never seen someone as quick and balanced as him. He was multitasking so effortlessly, gracefully even. There were no errors in the work he did, as if this was programmed into his brain, such a miniscule task that he could do it in his sleep. 

Jongin couldn’t help but think how useful this omega’s work ethic would be in his company. He would be an amazing secretary. 

So lost in watching the omega and trying to savour that scent as long as he could, he almost forgot he was supposed to be waiting for something, so when the omega called his name for his order, he stood there for a few seconds before realizing that his tea was ready, and he needed to grab it and get back to the office. So, he walked to the counter - to the pretty little omega - as gracefully as he could, quickly thanked the pearl of a man behind the counter, and turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone pLEASE let me know how they feel about my writing. I only want to give you guys the best! I'm thinking that after I reach chapter 5, I'm gonna start updating on a schedule, but I'm not sure what days I'm going to update yet, since I usually just write whenever I'm free and then I get trigger happy and post it. also, if anyone has anything they'd like to read in this story in the future, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo is still a confused bby, we find out where Dae works, and we meet a new character!

As much as Jongin loved his job, and was proud of how much his company had accomplished, it was exhausting at times. Often to the point where he didn’t even want to move from the chair behind his semi organized, paper-filled desk. Being the youngest CEO of one of the biggest companies in the area had its perks, but it also had its many downsides. Especially if you let the perks control who you become. Jongin wasn’t one of those CEO’s who was highly full of himself. Sure, he knew he was successful and attractive, but he didn’t like to let it define him as a person. Jongin also hadn’t given up on the idea of love, and he didn’t have over bearing and expectant parents who forced him to take on the family business. 

Not a lot of the CEO cliches honestly applied to him at all. He was a 23 year old Alpha, who had built this business himself, alongside his closest friends and colleagues, of course. Jongin was making plans for this company at the start of the age 16, and was so eager to get it up and running, that he put all of his time and effort into getting this business started. It’s been a year since Kim Technologies was born, and it was doing - in Jongin’s humble opinion - pretty damn good. He had great employees who knew what they were doing, respected him and were happy to have their job, and the company was more than financially stable. They had no rival companies, as Jongin made it a point to get along with and befriend every single CEO or even small company owner he met. It wasn’t a very hard task, considering Jongin was a pretty nice person in the first place. 

Although he hadn’t given up on love or finding his mate, he didn’t let it occupy his mind that often either. Just a thought in the back of his mind, that might visit the front lines when he was lying awake in his bed some nights. Until yesterday, when he saw, smelled and _ heard _ that pretty little omega in the cafe. He hadn’t been able to get that fragrance out of his head. Or those lovely lips, strong eyebrows and that adorable heart shaped smile. Hadn’t been able to get _ him _out of his mind. Jongin has seen some beautiful omegas in his life. Hell, he was surrounded by them every day. But there’s something about him. He’s different from the others. How, Jongin had no clue. But damn was he willing to find out. 

*********************

It’d be an understatement to say that Jongdae was always at Kyungsoo’s house. Because he was. He comes over in the mornings before the two of them go to work, and comes over right after he gets off. Sometimes he stays the night and others he lets Kyungsoo have some alone time. It’d be another understatement to say that Kyungsoo reawakening as an omega pulled them into an even closer friendship. Because it did. Before, Kyungsoo never cuddled. With anyone. And if he did, he either never enjoyed it, or acted like he didn’t like his life depended on it. Now, however, he soaks up all of Jongdae’s platonic love and affection more than he cared to admit. He finally stopped pretending he didn’t like it, because his small purrs and pleasant aroma was too much of a dead giveaway. However, he and Jongdae also knew that it was only because he and Jongdae were close. If it were anyone else, he’d probably catch a charge by now. 

So here he found himself, on his couch after a long day at work, with Jongdae and homemade bibimbap, made by himself, of course. Jongdae had picked up a new movie he had been talking about for a while, as they had watched all of Kyungsoo’s at least 7 times. Somehow, though, Kyungsoo’s mind wasn’t on the TV right now. It was still on that Alpha. That beautiful, elegant, alluring alpha. When he closes his eyes, he can almost smell the campfires, rainy days and the faint, but oh so wonderful hint of vanilla. But it isn’t as good as the real thing. He doesn’t understand at all, why the smell is so incredibly superb to him, but it is. He wants so desperately to smell it up close again. 

He had considered telling Jongdae. But about what? Attractive men came into the cafe all the time. And the scent? Well, for some odd reason, Kyungsoo doesn’t want anyone else to know about it. He wants to put it into a bottle and hide it away from the world, only his to smell. It didn’t make a lick of sense to Kyungsoo, especially because it’s just telling someone about a _ smell _. But either way, it’s what he felt. He didn’t even know who this man was. All he knew was that he’d had a dream or two since the day he first saw and inhaled him, and they confused his body more than the smell itself had. So, he kept it to himself. 

Jongdae had been silent the whole time they were eating, so Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised when he received the compliment: “Kyungsoo-ah, your cooking is always the best! I don’t know how you do it, but your bibimbap is so good, I almost can’t stomach anyone else’s.” 

“Well, you know, someone has to feed you sometimes, you know you’d starve without me, Jongdae-ah.” 

Jongdae replies with a laugh and that ironic feline-like smile,”Right you are about that one, you domestic trophy wife.” 

“Domestic trophy wife, my ass. One more word and you won’t be getting any homemade bibimbap for a month, asshole.” 

With an ever so dramatic gasp and a hand to his chest, as if wounded, Jongdae wailed, ”You wouldn’t dare!! I feel like I’ve been shot, Kyungsoo-ah. That really hurt.”

“Whatever, drama queen.”

******************

Jongdae left, and after about an hour, Kyungsoo managed to get his kitchen and his living room spotless again. He’s letting his thoughts wander as he gathers everything he needs for a shower, and he realizes, even if he met his mate, he would have no clue. His parents never told him stories about them meeting each other, or even explained how it would feel. He’s surprised that he’s never heard anyone talk about it or teach him. Maybe it’s because normal parents teach their kids themselves, but Kyungsoo’s parents had always been so focused on work and Kyungsoo’s lack of a reawakening to ever teach him anything. Kyungsoo could easily ask Jongdae, but he’d probably tease Kyungsoo for not knowing in the first place. He’d probably say something like, “Your body will just know when you see them. It’ll be obvious.” So, Kyungsoo just opted to teach himself some other time. 

********************

Jongdae was proud of his job. It’s got pretty good pay, and his boss is a surprisingly kind and understanding man. Not many can say that they are the secretary for the CEO of Kim Technologies. So, Jongdae admittedly really enjoys working for Kim Jongin, even if it gets pretty busy sometimes and he gets bogged down with events and paperwork. 

The only thing Jongdae does mind, is the events he often has to accompany his boss to. Mainly because, they’re never small events. They’re always either big, or huge. Full of people. Jongdae would say he’s a people person, because yes, he does get along with people really well. However, when you put a whole bunch of people of a high social status and egos of all kinds in one room, it can get very overwhelming quick. Sensory overload kicks in faster than you can make it to the snack table. So, you can imagine his distress two days ago when Jongin told him they had a charity event in two days time, and that it was imperative Jongdae be there. 

So, here he was, in Kyungsoo’s bedroom, looking at himself in the full body mirror, and complaining about not being able to take his best friend. 

Kyungsoo simply smiled and replied, “You know I don’t do big crowds anyway, Dae. Besides, imagine me walking into a place like that next to my supermodel of a best friend, I’d look like I just crawled out of a dumpster. At least you look like you fit in.” 

Jongdae looked slightly but still sarcastically offended, “I don’t do big crowds either, Soo! That’s why we’re having this conversation right now.” 

“Hey, like I said, you look more expensive than my house. I’m sure you’ll be fine and everyone will love you, they always do. Unless your goal was to _ not _ turn attention to yourself. Then I think you might be screwed.” 

That, of course did not make Jongdae feel even the least bit better, but he also knew that in Kyungsoo language, that means ‘you’re going to be fine’, so he was going to take what he was given and work with it. He did, although slightly better now that he had talked to his best friend in general, and had to admit that he _ did _ look pretty good. He was clad in a maroon blazer, with glossy, lustrous detailing, maroon dress pants to match, a sleek black button up dress shirt with a black neck tie to match, and polished black dress shoes. His honey brown hair was slightly curled on top of his chiselled and sharp-featured head, and he was wearing a small amount of makeup. Not enough to make a big difference, just enough to make him glow a bit more.

With one last glance in the mirror, and a deep breath in, he decided it was time to go and turned away from his reflection. 

“Please promise you’ll pick up your phone if I call you freaking out, Soo.” 

“You have my word, Dae. I’ll even keep my clothes on just in case I need to come pick you up. You got this I promise. Just remember there is a bathroom just in case you need to get away for a bit.” 

Finally getting some actual words from Kyungsoo helped drastically, and Jongdae couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Soo. I have to go now, Wish me luck!” 

And with that, Jongdae walked out of Kyungsoo’s house and to his car - his _ nice _car, courtesy of Kim Technologies great pay - and was off to the, soon to be, most crowded place in South Korea tonight.

***********************

“Minseok hyung! Come here and help me real quick!” 

You’d think that when you always have to dress up and look nice, you’d be able to get your own suit cuffs to button, but apparently for Jongin, that was just not the case. He’s been trying at these damned cuffs for at least 15 minutes and he’d about said fuck it and changed his clothes about four times. 

“Jongin-ah, how many times have I told you, it’s all about the angle you try and button them in.” 

“Well, in that case, your angles are always better hyung!” Minseok laughed at his reply, and easily buttoned both cuffs. 

Minseok, Jongin’s closest friend since about a year and a half ago, was a CEO of a company of his own, and he has the magic touch when it comes to just about any article of clothing. This was about the millionth time he had fixed Jongin’s clothes for him, and he had no idea how he wasn’t tired of it yet. 

This is Minseok’s first time going to an event for Kim Technologies, as he was almost always stuck doing business or on a business related trip when a ball or charity event would come up. He was thrilled to see how well Jongin and his secretary had planned everything. From what he heard, the events were always spectacular, and were nothing less than the absolute best. 

Jongin was wearing a royal blue suit, detailed in black, a gray button up shirt with a black tie to match the suit’s detailing, and shiny, polished black dress shoes. His hair, now black as he decided to dye it with Minseok a couple days ago, was straightened fell over his forehead nicely. Minseok, on the other hand, was adorned in all black. His suit was silky, but his black button up shirt was matte to contrast perfectly. He lacked a tie, but in his opinion a tie would have ruined the whole ensemble. His black hair, which went nicely with his suit, was curled atop his head and framed his face finely, and accentuated his jawline and cheekbones beautifully. If he let his ego do the talking, he’d say he looked god damn great. 

Deciding they were both ready and looked as though they are the guests of honor for the evening, which, technically, they were, they made way to Jongin’s car, which of course wasn’t actually driven by him, and set off to the venue for the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhhh, Seokie is here! I hope you guys enjoyed it. if you have any suggestions or anything youd like to read in future chapters, please let me know and I'll make a list of concepts and ideas to consider!


	4. Kim Jongdae, meet Kim Minseok!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dae and Seokie meet, but it's not as perfect as meeting one's mate would seem.

Jongdae pulled into the parking area for the night’s affair, and found his reserved parking spot rather quickly, considering it was right next to the CEO’s, and his car was comparatively hard to miss. He parked his black audi next to Jongin’s black lamborghini, and sat back in his seat. Taking a few deep breaths, he visualized himself taking in all the good energy he could, and letting out all of the negative energy. Once he figured he was as ready as he possibly ever could be, he stepped out, straightened out his clothes, took one last look at his hair in his window, and started for the door. 

The building itself was magnificent. It was aged stone, with a big, black double door, adorned with beautiful, celestial detailing. It was built cylindrically, the top gradually getting smaller and convexed, the top half was an angelic white, but with the same detailing, beautifully contrasting the door. It was probably one of the most beautiful venues Jongin had rented for an event. 

Jongdae kept taking deep breaths in an attempt to prepare himself for all of the energy inside. He inches closer to the entrance, and notice that the guards and bouncer have already stepped aside for him to pass, already recognizing him as Jongin’s secretary. That gives Jongdae a tiny boost of confidence, and Jongdae immediately puts up a confident facade. An attempt to let the room full of alphas know that he isn’t an omega to belittle, nor is he interested in going home with any of them. 

He was almost there. Almost walking in fine. Until he felt it. It was subtle. It wasn’t painful at all, just a bit uncomfortable. Heat cramps. The beginnings of them, anyway. Although it wasn’t painful, he knew the alphas would be able to smell it - knew they’d try to be all over him. Not only did he look - in his and Soo’s honest opinions - highly fuckable, he smelled it as well. 

How had he not noticed earlier? He had probably been so focused on not passing out from sensory overload to look at the calender he tracked his heat on. He should have known when he caught himself nesting the other night. Maybe it’ll be fine, though. Maybe they’ll respect his personal space and leave him alone. Hopefully. 

He stepped into the venue with a newfound stressor on his shoulders, and tried to keep up his confident facade - _ tried _ being the keyword. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside - if not more. The architecture still held the same ethereal-like aura, white being the main color, however the detailing was a beautiful light gray. It was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful interior Jongdae had ever had the privilege of seeing. 

As Jongdae walked in though, other eyes were not on the fine, elegant detailing on the walls and ceiling, many were on him. He kept his head up, refusing to let this make him feel small, and walked on. He opted to just find a spot on the wall, close to the bathroom - just in case. He should probably go and find Jongin, as he _ was _ his secretary, but he figured that when Jongin smelled him, he would be more than understanding. 

Jongdae got lucky in one area - the bathroom was close to the food. he got his hands on a - very fancy - cookie, and found a place to stand. He tried to look as natural as he could, even though he knew smelled everything but. He wished he knew how strong his pre-heat scent was, or if he even smelled like himself at the moment. He might ask Jongin when he sees him, just to be sure. 

He was thoroughly enjoying his cookie, when the smell of alpha invaded his senses - even more so than before. 

“Hey there, pretty little Omega. Mind if I stand with you?” 

Jongdae looks up at the alpha, not letting himself cower from the bass in his voice, and sees that the unnamed alpha is.. very - for lack of a better word - ugly. Jongdae can’t explain why he’s so distasteful to him, but looking at his face made Jongdae want to shove himself in a hole. 

“Sorry, I’m saving it for someone. My boss is supposed to come find me soon. I think I see an empty spot over there though!” Jongdae replied, pointing towards a - also somehow fancy - garbage can nearby. 

This earned him a very, _ very _ hard stare from the alpha, who obviously wasn’t amused. But, instead of yelling at or getting physical with Jongdae, the alpha began walking away mumbling under his breath something like “..freaking omegas think they’re so fucking cute nowadays..” Jondae high fives himself subconsciously, this wasn’t going horribly - yet. He had only been there, what? Five, ten minutes? Who’s to say this won’t all go to shit soon? 

A few more minutes pass, until he can hear the sound of a microphone being turned on, and saw Jongin walking to the center of the room, a spotlight on him. 

“Good evening, everyone. I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves - and, of course the food.” 

This earned him a few small laughs. 

“I’m glad everyone could join us at tonight’s charity event. Some of you may already know, but for those of you who do not, tonight was mainly possible because my dearest friend and colleague, Kim Minseok, decided we come together as business partners and plan an event!”

As he said this, one of the most charming, handsome, sexy, and overall delicious looking men Jongdae has ever seen in his life stepped out of the crowd to join Jongin. Jongdae’s heartbeat sped up significantly. 

_ Alpha!Mate!Handsome!Mate!! _

Jongdae couldn’t calm his inner omega, but he couldn’t look away either. It was taking everything in Jongdae’s body to not run over there and attack the unknown alpha.

Minseok bowed and greeted the crowd, and Jongin’s speech ended there. Jongdae was relieved when the crowd huddled back into the middle of the room, as he couldn’t see the alpha anymore, and his body calmed down a bit. Well, _ some _ of his body. But he’ll just blame the still responsive parts on his heat and stick with that. 

His relief was short lived, however, as two minutes later he could hear Jongin calling his name. 

“Jongdae! I knew you’d make it! How has the - _ oh.” _Jongin cut himself halfway through, as he finally caught a whiff of Jongdae. 

“Good evening Jongin-ssi..” 

“Jongdae-ah, you’re in heat, should you even be here? It’s dangerous around all these alphas! Aren’t you in pain?” 

Jongdae was surprised at how much Jongin seemed to care. He will make a good mate for someone someday. 

“It’s only pre-heat, and it didn’t hit until I was _ literally _ walking - “ Jongdae was cut off by someone calling Jongin’s name from behind him. 

“Jongin-ah! I found you! Sorry, I got caught up speaking with Mr. Jeon..” Minseok trailed off as Jongdae turned around. The look in the alpha’s eyes was enough to tell Jongdae that he felt it as well. 

The scent of lavender and lemon balm penetrated Jongdae’s body, and he thought he was going to melt right there. 

_ Alpha!Handsome!Mate! _

“Minseokie, this is my secretary, Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae, this is Kim Minseok.” 

Neither of them moved. They just stared. Jongin cleared his throat, and both of them realized they were supposed to shake hands. 

Minseok was the first to put his hands out, and Jongdae took a few seconds to inspect it. And boy was he glad he did. The man had nice hands. Call it weird, but Jongdae definitely had a thing for his hands. 

Finally realizing he was being weird, he hesitantly met the alpha’s hand half way, and it immediately sent his body into a frenzy. Too much. It was all too much. His body was stressed, but at the same time excited, uncomfortable but at the same time exhilarated. He needed to get out. Even if just for a few minutes. He needed it. 

He let go of the alpha’s hand and turned to rush to the bathroom. He needed to call Kyungsoo. He needed his best friend. 

*****************

Kyungsoo had just finished showering and eating, when his phone went off on his bedside table. He knew it was Jongdae, and he immediately smiled, knowing his best friend was probably being his usual, dramatic self. He picked up the phone, confirming it was Dae, and answered, “Dae! Freaking out already?” 

He expected some kind of sarcasm to follow, but what he didn’t expect was to hear him sobbing. 

“Soo?.. I-I really need you. I’m in the bathroom, a-and everything was happening at once, and my h-heat is coming, and Soo I think I met him but I couldn’t take it and ran out. Soo, please come -” Kyungsoo cut him off, already in full on protective Soozilla mode: 

“Dae, I’m on my way. Don’t let anyone into that stall unless it’s me and you keep breathing okay? I’ll be there soon.”

With that, Kyungsoo hung up, slid on some khakis, a white turtleneck, and a long, tan coat before slipping on some shoes and rushing out the door as fast as he could. His best friend was in distress and he was going to get there as fast as he could. 

Except there was one problem - he didn’t own a car. He’d have to flag down a taxi as soon as he could or else he was going to have an actual stroke. 

He managed to get one in two minutes - record time for him - and he told the driver the address and that he was in a massive hurry. The driver surprisingly didn’t seem to mind, as he sped off without hesitation. 

After weaving through traffic and avoiding - almost - every red light, they pulled into the venue and Kyungsoo hastily told the driver, “I will give you every last bit of my money if you wait for me, I shouldn’t be long just please, please wait.” With that said, he slammed the door and ran to the entrance of the building, realizing only then that now he actually had to get _ in. _

****************

Jongin had finally gotten passed his confusion toward Jongdae, when his confusion resurfaced. Mainly because, he could smell it. The aroma he’d been dreaming about for almost a week. He was here. But where? How? These events didn’t exactly call for an omega who works in a downtown cafe. He began searching the room for him, and when he passed the big black double doors, he heard his voice coming from outside. 

“You don’t understand! My best friend is in there and he’s in trouble, I _ need _ to get in! I’m not even staying please just let me go get him and leave!” 

The poor omega sounded and _ smelled _ so stressed and tired. It worried Jongin a bit.

Before the guards could even ask the omega to leave, Jongin was opening the doors and finally, after all those days of withdrawals, his eyes landed on the delicate, alluring omega and it was even better than the first time.

Finally realizing he needed to deal with what was going on instead of gawking at the, just as wide eyed, omega in front of him: “What’s the problem here, boys?”

Both of the guards bowed respectfully, “Boss, this kid says his best friend is in trouble in there, and that he needs to get through.”

Jongin nodded and looked back at the little flower who looked like he was ready to maul someone to death, “What’s your friend’s name, sweetness?”

The omega visibly softened at the question. Or was it the name? The world may never know. 

“Kim Jongdae. He called me about ten minutes ago, please, sir, I need to get to him.” 

So, he and Jongdae are friends? Well, this will be easier than Jongin originally planned.

“Alright, boys, let him in. He’s with me.” 

****************

To say that Minseok was dazed would be a _ major _ understatement. He hadn’t left the outside of the bathroom since Jonginie had told him to give the omega some space. That he was in heat and was probably overwhelmed. Is that why his scent was so strong and enticing? Minseok was in shock when he laid eyes on Jongdae. He was so enchantingly gorgeous. He could have kept his eyes fixated on him forever if time allowed. Now, he was standing outside the bathroom waiting for the omega to come out. To know he was okay. He had no idea why he cared so much, they had just met. For some reason, though, he couldn’t find the will to leave. And what baffled Minseok more, was how he’d snarl and growl at anyone who tried to enter the bathroom. 

Which is what he almost did to Jongin and an omega who tried to enter. 

Jongin could tell he was on edge, so he told Minseok softly, “Seokie, it’s just me. This is Jongdae’s best friend, let him through and leave them be.”

“You must be the ‘_ him’ _ Dae was talking about,” the omega muttered, “I’ll have to have a talk with you later.” And with that, he rushed through the bathroom door. 

This only left Minseok with even more confusion that made his head hurt. 

*****************

Jongdae was sitting on the floor of the last, also very fancy, bathroom stall, when he heard the only voice his body would let in right now, Kyungsoo. 

“Jondae-ah? Babes, where are you?” 

Jongdae immediately unlatched the stall door, letting it swing open as to indicate he was in there. The nickname they called each other when one was hurting automatically helped him calm down a bit. He heard Kyungsoo’s shoes scurry down to the stall he was in, until he was face-to-face with a very worried Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo scanned Jongdae’s face carefully, noticing how much of a mess he was, and almost started crying himself. “Oh, Dae.. We’ll talk when we get home, okay? Right now my only objective is to get you out of here and into a nice bath.”

Jongdae really liked the sound of that. Being an omega close to his heat, he was craving affection, but right now he only wanted it from his best friend. Not an alpha he just met, even if he is his mate. 

“Soo?” Jondae asked in a voice smaller than the salt in his tears at the moment, “Can we go to your house? It’s comfy..more nest-like."

Pulling Jongdae to his feet, and immediately understanding the need to nest Kyungsoo replied, “Of course, babes! Anything you want tonight, yea? I’ll even order your favorite take-out with the last bit of my paycheck.” 

This made Jongdae finally break out into a smile and laugh, Kyungsoo was always good at making him smile and distracting him. 

Despite the distraction, however, the added stress to Jongdae had his heat cramps worsening. He knows that this could all get better if he’d just touch Minseok, but Jongdae can’t be that needy with someone he doesn’t even know - _ refuses _ to be that needy. So, he leans into Kyungsoo and basks in the warmth of another omega as much as he can before he steps out into the danger that is socialization. 

“You ready, Dae? It’s time to go.” Jongdae whimpers at this, not knowing if it’s because of the pain, the fact that slick has started to accumulate in his boxers, or having to walk out in front of people. Still, though, he nods his head and lets Kyungsoo guide him to the door. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was longer than usual, but I tried really hard on this chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae helps Soo realize something important.

‘’Wanna tell me what that was all about, hyung? I’ve never seen you act that way unless I was being threatened.” 

“I wish I knew, Nini. If I knew I swear I’d tell you. I just.. felt like my whole world had shifted. When I looked at him, it was like the entirety of the universe was held behind his eyes. That’s the only way I know how to explain it, and it sounds insane, I know.” 

Before Jongin could tell Minseok that that was exactly how he’d felt looking at Jongdae’s friend, both of the omegas emerged from the safety of the bathroom. 

*****************

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom with Jongdae in tow, he could feel everyone’s eyes on them. However, he could feel two certain alphas more so than the other 2 00. 

Kyungsoo said nothing to them, and began moving towards the door, which unfortunately he had to take a straight shot through to the crowd to get to. The two alphas behind him seemed to realize this as well, as they both gathered behind him and Jongdae as to guard them. Kyungsoo could hear them growling and snarling at any alphas who so much as tried to walk their way. Eventually people seemed to get the point, because they made it to the door quicker than Kyungsoo thought they would. 

They made it out of the door, and Kyungsoo thought they were finally free, until one of the alphas proceeded to say something. The initial rush and irritation to get to Jongdae passed and Kyungsoo realized who he was in the presence of. 

“Is he gonna be okay?”

_ Alpha!So close to alpha!Missed Alpha! _

_ _ He slowly turned himself and Jongdae around to face the alphas, his heart annihilating his chest in anticipation. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure exactly what to say, so looking down he began slowly, “Uh, yea, he’ll be fine. T-Thanks. For, you know, watching over him. We both really appreciate it.” 

Kyungsoo looked up to find the other alpha looking at Jongdae, and the alpha in front of him looking straight at him. 

“It’s no problem, really. We wanted him to be safe. I’m his boss, it’s also  _ my _ job to take care of  _ him _ from time to time.” 

That took Kyungsoo a while to process. You’d think that Kyungsoo would know what Kim Jongin looked like, considering he was all any single woman would ever talk about, but he didn’t. At least, until now he didn’t. 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae, “This is Kim Jongin?” 

Jongdae nodded weakly, his eyes never leaving the alpha in front of him. Jongin smirked, making Kyungsoo’s entire body heat up, and nodded his head. 

“Sure am, sweetness. I’m surprised you didn’t know. You don’t talk about me Jongdae-ah? I’m a little hurt.” The alpha raised a hand to his chest as to indicate being upset, and Kyungsoo almost passed out over him - again - calling him by the nickname. It was then that Kyungsoo -  _ really _ \- looked at what he was wearing. Kyungsoo caught himself scanning every single inch of the man’s body, his eyes lingering in a few  _ select _ places. When he reached Jongin’s face again, he found that the alpha was also looking at him with the same amount of - if not more - hunger in his eyes. 

Jongdae finally tore his eyes away from Minseok and replied shyly, “I-I do, I’ve just never showed him pictures..” 

As much as Kyungsoo would have loved to stay and stare some more, but he has a weak and  _ heated _ Jongdae whimpering in his arms, an alpha diagonally from him looking like he wants to eat his best friend like a buffet, a heart that feels like it’s going to actually explode everywhere, and a taxi waiting behind him. 

“Um, well, it’s been great and all, but Dae and I need to get home and far away from alphas, sooooooo, we’ll be going now.” 

Both alphas looked a little sad and hurt, but Jongin stepped forward and stopped them anyway. 

“Wait! I didn’t get your name, sweetness.” He flashed him that mind blowing smile, and Kyungsoo immediately started blushing. 

Refusing to sound too submissive, as the alpha hadn’t earned that, he put on his best pretense, and replied, “It’s Kyungsoo. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to go.” 

With that, Kyungsoo slowly and carefully settled Jongdae in the car, taking only the tiniest glance back at the bewitching man behind him, and got into the car next to Jongdae. 

****************** 

The driver pulls in front of Kyungsoo’s house swiftly and conscientiously, and Kyungsoo pulls out all of the money he had on him, more than grateful for the driver being so willing and understanding. As he was just about to hand him the money, though, the driver clears his throat and says confidently, “It’s on the house for you boys. Your friend looks like that money could go towards some food instead.” 

Kyungsoo looked at the driver baffled, after all of that speeding and stressing, and he’s kind enough to let it be free? This man was a freaking saint. 

He smiled back at the man with the kind eyes beaming at him in the rearview mirror, “Thank you so so much, sir. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that.” 

Jongdae seemed to have fallen asleep on the way, probably exhausted from the pain, so Kyungsoo begrudgingly woke him up, as he was too weak to carry him. He hated to interrupt his sleep, but it was better than the both of them falling to the ground before even reaching the sidewalk.

“Come on, babes. We’re home. It’s time for baths and cuddles.”

With that, Jongdae shot up, eyes wide and hopeful. 

“CUDDLES!!?? What are we waiting for!? Get out of the car Soo, we have cuddles waiting!” 

Jongdae said all of this with the only adrenaline his body allowed him to have, so as he tried to get out by himself after a laughing Kyungsoo, he almost plummeted to the ground. Kyungsoo caught him as quickly as he could, attempting to steady him.

“Be careful, Jongdae-ah. You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

Jongdae pouted, obviously not happy about having to wait longer to cuddle with his best friend, but still complies, leaning himself on Kyungsoo just enough to start walking. They reach Kyungsoo’s front door in about two minutes, when Kyungsoo sees that he forgot to lock his door. He doesn’t live in the best area, but no one really pays him any mind anyway, so he wasn’t necessarily concerned that someone had been in his house. He still decides to make sure as he walks in though, because he and Dae couldn’t take much more stress tonight. 

He sits Jongdae on the couch while he searches his home for any sign of anyone being there, which didn’t take long considering his house once again was pretty small. When he was sure that nothing was out of place or anything else of the sort, he ventured back to the couch to get Jongdae up and get him ready for a bath. 

“You ready, Dae? It’s bath time.” 

Jongdae simply nodded his head, now apparently too tired to get overly excited. They hobbled over to the bathroom, and Kyungsoo sat the fatigued omega on the side of the tub. He earned a few whimpers when he pulled away, but immediately the whimpers turned to a smile of excitement when Jongdae saw that Kyungsoo was looking at the bubble bath soaps he had. 

“Lavender, please Soo! That’s what he smells like..” Jongdae faltered at the last words, seemingly embarrassed. 

Kyungsoo laughed, “Alright, Dae. And don’t be embarrassed, you found your mate! It’s natural to want to scent and smell like them.” Should he ask Jongdae what it feels like to find your mate? No one ever told Kyungsoo. He was just  _ always _ told he’d know. 

Turning the water to the same temperature that Jongdae did when he took care of Kyungsoo’s reawakening, he decided it wouldn’t hurt. 

“Hey, Dae? Could I ask you something?” 

Jongdae lazily looked over to him and nodded his head, “Yea, of course, Soo. What’s up?” 

Kyungsoo furrowed his brow, and added the bubble soap, “How does it feel? To find your mate, I mean. Like how do you know? No one’s ever told me.” 

Jongdae smiled and Kyungsoo could have sworn he saw stars in his eyes. 

“Oh, Soo! It’s amazing. I mean, I know I pussied out, but that’s beside the point. The first time I saw him, I wanted to run straight to him and pounce on him in front of everyone. Everything in me was just screaming to  _ touch _ him. And then I smelled him. Soo, I thought I was going to float away. It was heaven. And then he shook my hand and my entire body was out of control and I had to leave.”

Kyungsoo thought for a minute. He thought  _ hard _ . Jongin. His wonderful smell. The desire to touch him. The way his head spins when he smiles. The way his body reacts when the alpha is near him. No. Could it be? It has to be. It all makes so much sense. Oh  _ god _ , Kyungsoo found his mate. 

Doh Kyungsoo’s mate is the sexiest man in South Korea.

“Soo? Babes? What’s wrong? You look like you’re about to throw up.” 

“Um, Dae.. I-I think I may have found my mate as well..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo is no longer a confused bby! Well, kind of. I hope you enjoyed it! it took me a while to get alright with how it turned out but, i think it's fine. be sure to leave me any suggestions in the comments!


	6. confusion to realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini has a talk with his eomma, and minnie has a talk with himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday!! I hope you enjoy the chapter, it took longer bc i had two essays to write also :((

After hearing that, Jongdae nearly fell straight back into the bathtub.   


“Soo!? Who is it? Why didn’t you tell me? How did you meet? Is he handsome? Wh-” Before Jongdae could say anything else, Kyungsoo put his hand over his mouth to muzzle the questions. 

“Dae, one question at a time, geez.” Kyungsoo breathed in, helped Jongdae into the bathtub, but instead of leaving to let him bathe, he sat on the toilet and prepared to tell Jongdae everything he knew, which wasn’t much to be completely honest. 

“I met him at the cafe. It was my first day back after my reawakening, and I was so happy and engulfed in working, that I almost didn’t smell him.” 

“OH!!! IT’S A HIM!” 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Yes, Dae, it’s a him. Anyways, I only smelled him because the person who was supposed to be paying took so long and I was already done making her order. Dae, he smelled so wonderful I swear my heart almost stopped. I don’t know why, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. So I didn’t until he was next in line. But when I did look up, I almost forgot what universe I was in. He was so, _ so _ handsome, and I got the urge to tackle him right there. I didn’t know what it meant. And I certainly didn’t know it was Kim Jongin.”

“K-Kim Jongin? As in, _ my boss _, Kim Jongin? Is that why he was acting like that?.. I had no clue.” 

“Yea I had no clue until now either, and acting like what?” 

“Flirty. He was being protective and calling you cute names, I’ve never seen him act like that.” 

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Really? A young, handsome hot-shot CEO like him? He probably has tons of people on his arm.” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes and sunk lower into the warmth of the bath, “I’m serious, Soo. I’ve never once seen him flirt with anyone, and I’m around him almost 24/7. I’ve even overheard his mother say she was concerned about his love life. Wanted to know if he’d ever settle down. All he said was that when he met his mate, he’d care about his love life. You’re a lucky man, Soo.” 

He had to let that sink in. This man is perfect. There has to be something wrong with him. There _ has _ to be. Maybe his toes are weird? Then it occured to Kyungsoo, maybe Jongin didn’t know they were mates, either. 

*******************

Jongin got home that night elated but also confused. 

Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. 

The name kept replaying in his head. Cute. It suits him. Jongin was confused, though. Because, while he wants to cherish the smaller, and wrap him in blankets and cuddle with him, he also wanted to ravish him, to mark him. And this wasn’t a combination Jongin was used to. 

Jongin thought for a long while. If there was one person who might have an answer for him, it’d be his eomma. So, he reached for his phone, found her contact, and pressed the call button. 

It only rang a few times, as she was almost always waiting for him to call. 

“Nini! How was yours and Seokie’s charity event?”

“It was good eomma, there was only one minor hiccup, but it wasn’t anything serious.” 

“That’s good honey! I’m glad things went well for you. Is there anything specific you called for? If you’re calling to move back home your rooms already ready.” 

This made the alpha smile, “I do miss home, but no i actually called to ask you a question.” 

“Ask away, sweetie.”

Jongin thought for a second, trying to figure out a way to construct his question.

“So, there’s this omega. He’s beautiful, eomma. He smells like heaven, a mixture of fresh eucalyptus plants and honeysuckles, I know that sounds strange but it’s the most wonderful thing I've ever smelled. When I looked at him the first time, I’m not sure if my heart stopped or was beating at an illegal pace. It felt like all of existence paused for about five minutes.” 

There was a soft silence, so Jongin asked his question, ”Eomma, do you know why I’m feeling this way? I’ve never felt this way and it freaks me out a little bit.” 

His mom took in a breath, “Oh, Nini, all of that information about mates we fed you when you were younger and you didn’t even remember the signs of meeting them? You found your mate, Nini! I’m so happy for you! My little boy.. Did you even get his name, Jongin? I rarely get mad at you, but if you let this slip away I will drag you by your ego.” 

Jongin sat for a minute. How did he not know? He was taught all of this as a child. He can remember the number of workers in his company, but he can’t remember how to tell if he’s met the person he’s supposed to spend his life with.

“Are you okay? You’re awfully quiet Nini, I thought you’d be more excited.” 

Jongin starts tearing up, “Oh, eomma, I am. I’m so happy. I didn’t realize it, but now that I do, I’m so happy he’s my omega. But, what do I do? Do I tell him? What if he doesn’t want me to be his alpha? What if he doesn’t even want a mate?” 

Jongin’s mom started laughing, “Oh Jongin, you worry too much. Everything will happen in its own time. This may be a cliche, but let nature take its course, sweetie. It will all work out.” 

He took a deep breath, smiled and relaxed. “You’re right, eomma. I’m just worried. Thank you for talking with me and helping me come to the realization.” Jongin looked at the clock that read 12:00am, and opted to not keep her up any longer, ”Have a good night, I’m sorry for keeping you up. I’ll come see you soon, I promise.” 

“Please do. And please also bring your pretty little omega along. I want to meet him.” 

Jongin laughed at her eagerness, “One day, eomma. Pinky promise.” 

And with that, he hung up and caught himself smiling wider than he ever had before. He found him. His mate. _ His _ omega. Although Jongin is nicer and less egotistic than most alphas, he _ is _ still an alpha. He gets assertive and dominant just as much as any other alpha. It just takes a certain omega to bring it out. And he’s _ his _ omega. Jongin can’t help but want to hide him away from the rest of the world. All his. Even if he doesn’t realize it yet. Jongin just hopes Kyungsoo will feel the same. 

****************

After the charity event, Minseok went to a park near his house to think. He sat under a tree, and found an opening in the many branches where he could see the stars. So many things were running through his head, all of which revolved around one omega - Kim Jongdae. He couldn’t get that _ scent _ out of his head. It was exquisite. That astonishing concoction of strawberries, peaches, and watermelon. The man smelled like a whole fruit bowl, and Minseok _ loved _ it. He noticed that the strawberry was more prominent at times, which probably meant nothing, but it was fascinating. He also couldn’t get the sliver of a smile he caught before Jongin and Jongdae had stopped talking. Jongdae’s smile was a sight for the Gods. 

Why is he feeling this way for an omega he just met? Although they don’t _ feel _ familiar, they _ sound _ familiar. Like he’s talked about this type of thing with someone. Minseok continued to scan his brain for answers. Overly obsessed. Fascination. Over protection. Scent that over rules about 200 others. He knows this. But what is it. 

A thought crosses his mind, and it sets him back a bit. 

Mate. That’s it. It just took his body and brain about 4 or 5 hours to operate together to figure it out. He found his mate. His precious omega. And he definitely isn’t letting him go. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave some suggestions in the comments! I write all of them down and I dont take any for granted, so itll be greatly appreciated. also, I've noticed that Seokies POV is always short, so im gonna try and work on that, because he definitely deserves better and longer parts


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo gets a surprise at work.

It’s been about three days since the charity event, and Jongin hasn’t been able to get Kyungsoo off of his mind. He was even thinking about him during his meeting with Minseok’s company yesterday. Although, he didn’t really feel bad because Minseok didn’t seem to be paying much attention either, and Jongin can only infer that it’s for the same reason as him, just a different omega. 

It was driving Jongin completely insane, and he couldn’t take it any longer. So now he’s standing outside of Cas D’Amore, anticipation settling in his stomach as he could smell his sweet omega from outside. The honeysuckles immediately sent shivers down his spine. He locked his eyes on Kyungsoo cleaning a table and reached for the door handle. He opened the big door with a ding, and never once let his eyes wander from the beauty he was inspecting. He watched as the omega’s head turned toward the entrance, indicating that he had smelled Jongin, as well. 

Kyungsoo stares at the alpha for about a minute before he moves quickly to the counter to take his order. 

Jongin looks around the cozy cafe, and realizes that Kyungsoo is not only working alone, but it’s not chaotic at all. Everything is calm and everyone seems content, and it’s not at all empty. It seems like a pretty busy day for such a small cafe, but it’s perfectly in control. As he’s looking around though, his eyes once again land on the omega walking to the counter. More so, the omega’s ***. He can’t help but stare, because dang it looked nice. However, his drooling is cut short as the omega’s lower half disappears behind the register, and Kyungsoo patiently waits for the Alpha to make his way to him.

Approaching the counter, Jongin’s chest feels as if it’s about to explode in the best way possible, because all he can smell is Kyungsoo. His omega. It drives him wild. Completely, and utterly insane. And he loves it. He sincerely can’t get enough of it. He watches how the omega tries to keep his eyes down, attempting to hide his blush. He fails, obviously, but Jongin still can’t refrain from finding it absolutely adorable. He also can’t refrain from thinking about how wonderful it would be to see that same blush under the circumstances of the precious omega being ****** out. But that was a thought for another, more appropriate day. Right now, he just wants to talk to his darling little omega. 

*******************

Were his drinks really that good, or does the alpha just want to see him? Kyungsoo doesn’t really care either way, he’s happy to see the handsome man, he just thought he might have had to find him himself. Even just the thought of the alpha coming here solely to see him makes him feel good. Which he needed immensely at the moment, especially since he’s been managing the busy cafe all by himself since it opened at nine this morning. 

“Good afternoon, Jongin-ssi. What would you like today?”   
The alpha stands there for a second, until he eventually bent down and curved his head to where he could see Kyungsoo’s eyes, as his head was still down, eyes to the counter. Kyungsoo looked at the alpha, eyes big and puppy like, and raised an eyebrow. The alpha smiled - half a smile and half a smirk. A sight to see, truly.

“Just Jongin is fine, Kyungsoo. What’s your favorite drink on the menu, sweetness?” 

Although simple, the nickname still made Kyungsoo’s head spin. He’s always had great control over himself, but when Jongin is around him, he just completely derails. He steadies himself on the counter and again avoids the alphas eyes. 

“U-um I like the homemade banana milk. It’s simple but it’s very good.” 

Jongin smiles softly. How in the world can someone be so intimidatingly and softly handsome, but still so.. sexy at the same time? It makes no sense. It’s insane. Kyungsoo is going insane.

“Alright then. I’ll have two homemade banana milks.” The alpha looks away for only a moment to swipe his card but after he’s done his eyes are right back to being fixed on the omega. Kyungsoo shifts on his feet, nervous under the intensifying gaze. Why two? Jongin came in alone. Strange..

“Please have a seat and I’ll bring them out when I’m done. Thank you for choosing Cas D’Amore.” The smaller smiles and turns to begin preparing the order. 

*******************

Jongin made sure to get a seat where he could see what Kyungsoo was doing. He couldn’t help it, it’s just so captivating to watch him work. Even just doing something as simple as making banana milk was entrancing to watch. Or maybe it was just the omega in general, either way, Jongin has a hard time keeping his eyes away. Every minute or so, Kyungsoo will glance at the alpha, but quickly turn away bashfully when he sees that Jongin is still watching him. Jongin finds it adorable when Kyungsoo pushes his glasses up his blushed nose, making it even more difficult to look away from him. 

A couple minutes later, Jongin watches as Kyungsoo timidly approaches the table with the drinks, and carefully sets them down on the table. As he was bowing slightly as to take his leave:   
“This one is yours, Kyungsoo-ah. You deserve it. You’ve been working so hard.” 

Kyungsoo freezes. Eyes wide, and face red. 

Cute. That’s adorable.   
Jongin smiles at his surprise. 

“Y-you didn’t have to do that, J-Jongin-ssi- I mean Jongin. You work harder than I do I-I’m sure.. You didn’t have to spend your m-money on me..”

Humble, too. This man will surely be the death of the alpha. 

“Sure, I work hard, but I have coworkers as well. You’re here by yourself and it’s a busy day. Please take it, Kyungsoo-ah. You really do deserve it.” 

Jongin watches as the omega looks down and starts shuffling his feet. The alpha spaces out while staring at him, and doesn’t realize that Kyungsoo was mumbling something quietly until the omega waved a hand in his face. Jongin wipes the back of his neck, embarrassed for the first time since meeting the omega.

“I-I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I spaced out a little..”

Kyungsoo looks down, fidgeting with his hands and starts quietly:

“I um, I asked if you were busy today.. I wanted to know if we could sit and talk together.” 

He pauses for a second before quickly adding, “If not it’s completely fine! I know you’re probably a very busy man. I can just go back to work, thank you for-” 

“I have time, Kyungsoo-ah. And if I didn’t, I’d make time.” Jongin smiles at the adorable little omega. 

“Are you allowed to leave, though? You’re the only one working.” 

Kyungsoo looks around, obviously thinking, then smiles as well.   
“I don’t have to leave. We can just sit here and talk. Baekhyun-ah should be back soon anyway.” 

The alpha looked around the little cafe, then back at the omega, who was looking at him with with the cutest look, Jongin just couldn’t resist. 

“Who could say no to that face, huh? Sit, we can talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I know it's been a while, I'm very sorry :(( I've been having to balance two jobs plus school and temporary writers block >:( I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway <3


	8. what is your favorite scent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok mans up, and Kyungsoo and Jongin play 20 questions!

Minseok knows that there is a chance of his omega rejecting him, but he doesn’t have time to think about that as he steps into Kim Tech. He knows that it’s lunch currently, as his company and Jongin’s go to lunch at the same time just in case they were to have lunch together. Not that they can’t just go to lunch together whenever they’d like, as they  _ are _ kind of the CEO's, but whatever. He walks into the building with a purpose, feet already bee-lining for the elevator to find him and talk to him. His little omega. 

He steps out of the elevator and onto the floor that Jongin’s office is on, body guiding him to the omega’s desk. His mate sniffs and snaps his head up immediately, and Minseok was surprised it didn’t give the poor baby whiplash. 

The omega stands up and bows, and the alpha can smell the nervous waves wafting off of him ”M-Minseokssi, Mr. Kim is out for lunch at the moment, but you are very welcomed to wait in his -” 

“Jongdae-ah, I’m not here for Jongin. And please, Minseok is fine, angel.” 

Jongdae lifts his eyes slowly to meet the older man’s, blush evident on his face. “Oh? Then, is there something in particular you needed?” 

The alpha smiled at the omega, and held back the urge to coo at his flushed cheeks.

“I came here to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me sometime? It’s completely okay if you’re not comfortable with it, I’ll understand.” 

Minseok looks at the man in front of him hopefully, and studies his expressions, coming to the conclusion that he’s probably having some debate with himself in his head. 

Finally, though, his mate looks at him with a smile. “I’d love to, Minseok. That sounds nice.” 

Minseok subconsciously fist bumps the air with a loud “YES!!” , but immediately calms down once he remembers he’s standing in front of his mate. Jongdae lets out a small giggle, which the alpha believes he could hear in his dreams. 

“Wait here for a second, okay?”, Minseok obviously obliges, already ready to do anything and everything the omega asks him to. 

Jongdae walks over to his bag and pulls out his phone, and as he turns around Minseok can’t help but to check him out a bit. He’s gorgeous, but before he can let his eyes wander anymore, the omega is turning back around and asking for the alpha’s number, just so that Minseok can text him or call him for the details of their..date? 

\-------------------------------------

Kyungsoo sits first, then watches Jongin with his wide, doe-like eyes as he sits as well. Jongin can’t help but think of what it would be like to see those big, angelic eyes looking up at him whilst he’s on his knees, doing less than angelic things. However, thinking about that at the moment is probably not the best idea, considering the small omega could most likely smell the arousal emitting from the Alpha. 

Once they were both settled comfortably, Kyungsoo clears his throat quietly and sends a smile towards Jongin that makes his body feel warm. 

"So, uh, what was it that you, you know, wanted to talk about?" 

The alpha found Kyungsoo's nervous words absolutely adorable, and revelled in the fact that he has an effect on the omega, as well.

Jongin sends him a smile, and pretended as if he didn't see the slight shiver grace the omega's spine because of it. 

"I just want us to get to know each other a bit, is that okay?" 

The smaller smiled, his heart shaped lips embodying beauty, and the blush creeping up to his cheeks a clear indication that he was completely fine with that. 

With a small inhale and knit of the brows, he questions: “What, like a twenty questions kind of thing or..?” 

The alpha chuckles at his cuteness. He really was very soft for his mate. Well, as soft as you can get when your whole entire body is screaming to touch the small omega. 

“Sure, cutie. Twenty questions.” 

Kyungsoo’s blush deepens at the nickname. 

“Okay.. Should I start, then?” Kyungsoo asks quietly. Jongin just can’t get over how freaking cute his omega is! Seriously, it should be illegal. 

Jongin sends him a soft small, “Whenever you’re ready, sweetness.” 

The omega gets even more flushed, and Jongin can even smell how happy he gets at even the smallest nicknames. He’s going to have to keep that in mind for later. 

“Um.. Okay. How about…What is your favorite color?” 

Jongin smiles at his precious mate. “Keeping it simple, are we?”

Kyungsoo sends him another small, heart shaped smile. “Every little detail counts, alpha.” 

Jongin’s heart skips about three beats at that. He called him alpha. That is the second indication Kyungsoo has given him that he is also aware that they are mates, and that makes Jongin feel a little better. However, he notices that the smaller smells panicked, and Jongin hates that he’s smelling anything other than happiness and content, so he doesn’t say anything about it, but still lets himself bask in the words repeating in his head. 

“Well, beautiful, in that case, my favorite color is blue.” 

Yet again, the omega’s scent spikes at the nickname and every ounce of panic is thrown out the window, again replaced by the beautiful smile the alpha has become addicted to.

Jongin smiles brightly at him, “Okay, my turn.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo was a bit nervous at first, he’ll admit. And when he slipped up and called Jongin alpha, he damn-near had a heart attack, but then he caught the alpha’s scent spike, and Jongin acted as if he hadn’t heard anything, so he recovered pretty quickly. He wondered if he would also keep his questions simple. 

He watches Jongin think for a second before he questions, “What is your favorite type of pet?” 

Kyungsoo smiles as he thinks of all the times he has gone to the animal shelter only to sit and talk to the puppies. “Dogs. I love them.” 

Jongin seems pleased with that. “Understandable. Dogs are the cutest. Although, I do believe, Kyungsoo, that you may be close to beating them.” 

Kyungsoo’s body felt warm at the compliment, however, it’s hard to believe that could be true. Dogs honestly are the cutest. Although, even if he won’t admit it, Jongin seems to come pretty close, as well. He sends the alpha a warm smile and thinks about what he could ask next. 

“Okay, now this is a serious one. Read the book, or watch the movie?” 

Jongin chuckles lightly, and Kyungsoo realizes he can’t wait to hear him actually laugh. 

“Read the book first, then watch the movie.” 

Kyungsoo was honestly more than happy with that answer. “Really? Me too! I like analyzing the differences. Sometimes it’s hilarious, though, how completely different some movies are from the books.” 

“Right? Although, I don’t like them to be word for word all of the time, you know?” 

Kyungsoo smiles and nods, glad they have some things in common. He watches as Jongin thinks on his next question. His concentration face is cute. He looks like a child sometimes which is adorable to Kyungsoo. He loves a man with duality. 

Jongin’s face brightens up, “What is your favorite scent? Like, if you could smell something every day and never get tired of it, what do you think it would be?” 

Kyungsoo smiles and thinks for a second. He thinks about the smell of someone cooking his favorite dishes, or maybe lavender, but then a certain smell enters his nostrils and takes over his senses. He looks up at Jongin, and he doesn’t even have time to think before he whispers:

“..you. my favorite scent is you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update again. I know this one wasn't much, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. I really hope you guys enjoy! be sure to leave me some suggestions on where Jongdae and Minseok should have their first date!


	9. Not a chapter :(

I'm sorry, this isnt an update, but the start of a debate. I'm considering making this solely a KaiSoo centric fic, mainly because a lot of people I know have been telling me that its disrespectful to Jongdae and his fiance to continue on with the XiuChen scenes, which I completely understand. However, since you guys are the ones reading it, I would like to know what you want. So, please, down in the comments, let me know if you would like me to continue on with XiuChen or not. Once again, I'm sorry this isnt another chapter, I'm working on chapter 9 right now, I love you guys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm thinking about starting a BTS fic! Let me know if you would read it! ❣


End file.
